Odio
by planets-between-us
Summary: Por que odiar es más sencillo que decir lo que realmente se siente. Por que odiar es el escudo perfecto para los que se niegan a ver. Por que Scorpius Malfoy odia a Rose Weasley, no sin razones.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes involucrados aquí pertenecen a una personita rubia, con imaginación envidiable llamada J.K. Rowling_

Odio.

Una emoción fuerte, que nace desde la base del estómago y que se cuela por cada vena, por cada gota de sangre y que hace que ésta hierba y se desintegre de forma dolorosa. Que hace que cada musculo de tu ser se convierta en polvo mismo que tu cerebro pierda el sentido y que tu alama manipule su balance.

Eso era lo que él sentía cada vez que ella estaba cerca, cada vez que oía su voz, que sus ojos se encontraban con los suyos, cada vez que sentía su olor a caoba en el pasillo o en cada rincón de las salas que compartían.

La odiaba.

No sabía desde cuando, ni como había empezado. Simplemente un día se había despertado pensando en ella de forma extraña y había terminado definiendo aquella sensación de revoltijo en el estomago como _odio_, porque no encontraba otra palabra en el diccionario que fuese adecuada para ambos.

Odiaba como su cabello parecía un nido de pájaros malogrado en las mañanas y como su cara tenía tantas pecas que parecía como si nunca se la fregara con fuerza. Odiaba como debía ponerse de puntillas para lograr obtener los libros más altos, de los estantes de la biblioteca, porque no los alcanzaba. Odiaba como su falda se levantaba con demasía cuando lo hacía y las miradas babosas que le lanzaban los tarados que estaban alrededor.

Odiaba como cada vez que pasaba a su lado, le lanzaba una mirada corta, rápida, fugaz, repleta de disgusto e ira y de un montón de cosas que no sabía que significaban y que tampoco le importaba descubrir. Porque descubrir algunas cosas era peligroso. Porque no sabía si estaba preparado para finalmente resolver lo que se escondía detrás de sus ojos.

Odiaba como arrugaba la nariz cuando se enojaba, haciendo que múltiples arrugas se formaran en ella, detestaba como olía su ropa, como siempre dibujaba triángulos en las puntas de los pergaminos y como marcaba donde iba en su lectura doblando la punta de los libros.

Odiaba el hecho de que aparecía en cada esquina justo cuando él iba a doblarla. Era como si lo persiguiera y esperase el momento exacto en el cual salir. Lo hacía sentirse acorralado.

Pero odiaba sobre todo el hecho de que se hubiese calado tan fuerte en su cabeza cuando nunca habían hablado, ni un simple y sencillo _hola_. Ni siquiera cuando terminaron sentados en el mismo vagón de tren hacía ya seis años o cuando terminaron sentados en la misma mesa de pociones.

Nada, cero. Ni una palabra, ni un gesto. Solo miradas.

Y allí estaba él, caminando junto ella en la ronda de prefectos, mirándola de reojo y sintiendo la sangre crepitar en su interior directo a su cerebro como un ácido caliente. Ella no lo miraba, simplemente caminaba, miraba algunas puertas de salones vacíos por si había alguna pareja marreándose en el interior y luego asentía para sí y ponía un visto bueno, en la lista de salas que había realizado.

Y la odiaba por eso.

Y la odiaba por muchas más cosas

Sentía unas ganas intensas de arrojarla a la pared y de mandarlo todo al carajo por un instante, pero solo eran ideas que se le cruzaban por la mente. Scorpius Malfoy no podía perder el control, no con ella. No le daría el placer.

Entonces la muchacha lo miró, después de media hora de revisión, de seis años de completo silencio y miradas furtivas lo miró largo y tendido, con expresión indiferente, justo cuando llegaban a la entrada de su sala común.

Lo miró y él sintió como sus venas volvían a arder con odio y deseo incontrolables.

-Buenas noches, Malfoy.

Y dicho aquello se dio vuelta, abrió la puerta de la sala común.

-Te odio- le dijo como si las palabras saliesen de su boca como un líquido extremadamente corrosivo, antes de que la cerrara. Pudo ver como en su cara se formaba una sonrisa, una sonrisa que él nunca había visto ni dirigida a él ni a nadie. Era una mueca amistosa y afable cubierta de alegría.

-Y yo a ti.

Se descolocó tal y como lo había hecho su hueso una vez cuando cayó de su escoba en tercer año.

No entendía por primera vez que era lo que sucedía, sentía como si el peso de algo le estuviese oprimiendo el pecho, una especie de realidad desconocida. Y como un encendedor en su cabeza todo se aclaró, se ordenó como un rompecabezas, se organizó al igual que un juego de ajedrez.

Y entonces comprendió que era lo que realmente odiaba de ella, que era lo que realmente odiaba de él, que era lo que realmente odiaba de ellos.

No odiaba la forma de su cabello o las miradas que le lanzaba. No era la forma en la que hacía que sus libros cayesen apropósito para que él los levantara de mala gana.

Lo que realmente odiaba era en lo que ambos habían terminado envueltos en aquel nudo, involuntariamente, aún cuando era obvio que no era posible.

Porque ella estaba prohibida para él, porque él estaba prohibido para ella.

Porque odiar todo aquello era resultaba más lógico que decir los pensamientos en voz alta o tener que enfrentarse los ojos de todos.

Porque ocultarse en una palabra como "_odio_" es más sencillo que escudarse en la palabra "_amor_"

Porque odiar es siempre el camino más fácil.

o.o.o.o.o

_¡Hola, nueva escritora con primer fic a la orden! Lamento muchísimo haber publicado esto (no tiene sentido, es soso, es pésimo, lo sé yo también lo pienso) pero una personilla (mi hermana) prácticamente me obligó a publicarlo así que, échenle la culpa a ella._

_¡De cualquier forma gracias por leer! Rose y Scorpius son mi pareja favorita desde hace siglos (lo cual es muy raro es decir, estuvieron como cuatro páginas en los libros) adoro su dinámica y la forma en la que sus familias estaban involucradas en su "relación"_

_Bueno. Eso c:_

_¡Recibo cualquier tipo de tomates, mientras más grandes mejor!_

_De nuevo: ¡Gracias por leer!_

_Paz c:_


End file.
